


Everything will work out fine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!suga, F/M, Nesting, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: anonymous said: Could you possibly write a longer scenario where A!Suga's fem omega s/o doesn't show up to school for a few days in a row because she was nesting and too nervous to go out and face Suga to tell him that he's gonna be a father. Last year of college AU





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing of this sort. It's a bit of a mess though haha sorry about that. Originally i posted this to my scenario blog on tumblr (cute-volleyball-imagines) and then had it in a series on here. I've switched it to this multi chapter form to make it easier to read and find. Thank you for reading!

___ couldn’t control her worry, and that’s what her current habits were reflecting. She was terrified when she’d realized what was going on inside of her. The second she’d realized her heat hadn’t come when it should have and learned she was pregnant she’d basically shut down, letting out a soft whimper as she sunk against the bathroom wall in her apartment. There was no question to who the father was as she recalled the sex with Koushi she’d had about a month ago, the faint memory of the pleasure she’d felt in the moment he’d knotted inside of her for the first time.

There was dread in the omega’s heart, over all of the possible outcomes of this. He could abandon her and the cub, wanting nothing to do with the responsibility of having a child, especially with how looked down upon it was for omega’s to be pregnant without at least being engaged to the father of the cub. For alpha’s it was different, they could basically do whatever they wanted, and that scared her. Suga wasn’t that kind of alpha though, right? He was just finishing up his residency training so he could be a pediatrician, and with the long exhausting hours he worked, she didn’t want to hold him back with an unplanned child. He’d worked so hard, even taking college classes while he was still in high school to get ahead so he wouldn’t have to take so many years of college and med school. He’d come so far and here she was, getting pregnant all of a sudden.

Reminding herself of how gentle and understanding Sugawara was wasn’t helping her calm down. All ___ could do was sob and stay frozen in anxious thoughts in the nest she’d made the day she’d learned of her predicament.

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door she silently cursed herself for giving him a copy of her apartment key. With some difficulty she silenced her bawling crying to a soft sob, but not fast enough for him not to hear it in the first place.

A soft voice came from the other side of the door, “___? It’s koushi… Are you alright? I heard from a friend that you haven’t been in class for a week… and graduation is just around the corner… I know it should be your heat about now, but don’t you have your heat suppressants? Or…. don’t tell me you’re sick? You should have called me, I’ve been really worried about you….”

When he didn’t get a response, the alpha opened the door quietly, eyes falling upon the scene of his omega curled up crying in the nest she’d made, only her face visible among the blankets and pillows. He immediately smelled the fear in her scent, and one other change to it he couldn’t quite place. Panicking a little, he hurried to her side, sitting next to her and using his steady hands to bring her up into his lap. He did this half to comfort her and half to try to place what was off about her scent (besides the fear in it). It was different than usual but still smelled really good. It was a little familiar somehow.

Holding her close, he whispered in her ear, “What’s wrong, honey? Did something happen?”

Sniffling slightly, she tried to answer that everything was okay, but Suga wouldn’t take that as an answer as he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He found himself thinking of the worst. Just what had happened to make her like this? Pressing further, ___ was still terrified of telling the alpha what was going on. Taking advantage of one of her noncmmital movements of avoiding looking at him, Suga nuzzled the scent gland nearest to him and sniffed at it, finally realizing just what was off about that scent. He’d come across it in med school and in his residency training quite a few times. Taking one of her hands in his and using the free one to turn her face towards him, his brow furrowed.

A whisper from Koushi, “Are you… pregnant, ___?”

A mumble in response, “Yes…”

His hand tightening around hers involuntarily, “Who’s….. the alpha?”

A whimper this time, “Your’s…” and she burst into tears again, afraid for what could possible happen next.

Without thinking, Sugawara put a shaky hand on her belly while she cried, forgetting to breathe for a minute. That minute of silence was like an eternity to ___. There was more fear in her scent than before and it now hit the alpha like a train. Wrapping his arms around her, he cooed and scented her, trying to get her to calm down before he spoke, “shhhh. It’s alright ____, I’m here for you and I know your instincts are probably screaming at you that I’m going to leave you because of this, but you can tell them to shut up. Because nothing could make me leave my beautiful omega. Nothing.”

Finally starting to calm down, she burrowed in between his chest and arms, letting him reassure her and scent her until she was no longer a crying mess. Still wanting to make sure his omega was alright, for the next while they went over what fears were in her head about this entire thing, and he laid each worry to rest. They’d both be out of their respective learning environments by the end of the next month so that really wasn’t in the way. They planned to look for somewhere to move in together soon so he could help her through the pregnancy. He already had a job lined up for after he was done with residency training, and was already getting payed for residency training, so providing while she was off her feet was also taken care of. Every thing that she immediately thought about was put to rest, especially every fear she had about him leaving her and the cub. As she settled, she grew sleepy, beginning to drift off to sleep in Koushi’s arms.

“Wait… Before you sleep, let’s get you cleaned up and dressed, okay? I can’t have you actually getting sick when you’re carrying our cub, can I?” Leading her to the bathroom with a fluffy towel and some comfortable clothes, he held her hand on the way. While ___ showered, he cleaned up the nest she’d been in the past week without showering. Changing the sheets and starting a load of blankets in the washing machine. He put the rest of what needed to be washed in the hampers and got out four clean blankets from the hall closet for if she wanted to remake the nest. The rest of his time waiting for her was spent scenting the pillows and stuffed animals she had, to make sure she was okay tonight once he had to leave.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed comfortably, He gently put his hand on her belly again, this time with much more confidence, and sunk to his knees for a second, planting a kiss on ___’s stomach and rising back to his feet.

Taking her hands in his he led her back to her room, where he helped her rebuild a cleaner nest. Before going to sleep, they planned a date for the next day, where suga would pick her up for it at 8 p.m. A little more at peace, ___ fell asleep with him in the room, knowing she’d see him again though he had to go home now. Tonight, he would break the news to his parents and plan how to ask her to marry him during their next date.


	2. Again

The night he’d asked his pregnant omega to marry him was meticulously planned. The second Koushi got off work that day he went home to prepare. He’d originally planned on asking ___ to marry him after she’d graduated and he was done with his residency training at the end of the month, but after he’d found out she was pregnant the night before, the alpha realized he needed to move his plans forward a bit.

Suga paced a little, waiting for his parents to come home so he could tell them the news. When his two Alpha mothers walked through the door, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, kissing both on the cheek in greeting and bursting, “I- I’m going to be a dad!”

The taller of the two women was ecstatic, congratulating Koushi and bouncing on her feet slightly. The smaller of the two was more reproachfull, a little on edge when slowly asking who exactly he’d gotten pregnant. When he told her it was ___ though, his mom visibly relaxed, smiling too and giving him a congratulatory hug. She mumbled, going on about how she wasn’t sure how she felt about her baby no longer being a baby. Her wife laughed happily, pulling them both in to a massive warm hug.

The next little while was spent planning. Suga sitting on the floor with his moms, deep in conversation about what to do next. The taller of the two mothers sat to his left, constantly sweeping her long dark hair out of her chocolate eyes. The same eyes that Koushi possessed. His other mom sat to his right, running her fingers over the moles on her arms while deep in thought.

After an hour of telling them his plans and going over things hed forgotten, Suga felt he was ready. He didn’t actually know ___’s preference of if she’d like a ceremony with people where he’d bond mark her in front of everyone, or if she’d want something of just the two of them with a reception event after. So he’d have to wait to find that out.

As 8 p.m. drew closer, he put on some nice, but not over the top clothes and left the house. One of his mothers yelled after him affectionately as he got in his car, telling him that they wouldn’t wait up for him tonight. Suga grinned, putting a hand in his pocket and touching the engagement ring he’d already had, hoping that everything would go smoothly.

Once he got to his omega’s apartment he was greeted by her flinging the door open and a clingy hug, as if she’d thought he wouldn’t have ever actually come back. Nuzzling into her scent glands and drawing a giggle from his sweet omega, he kissed her neck and pulled back. Leading her to the car, they both got in and Suga began to drive. They’d find themselves at the first restaurant they’d ever gone to together.

Sitting in a corner booth with warm lighting.

As soon as their meal was done, he was holding one of her hands and getting out of the booth to get down on one knee, taking out the ring with his free hand and asking her if she’d be his mate. ___ burst into happy sobs at that moment, saying yes a million times over and hugging him, not wanting to ever let go again.

Arriving back at her apartment, Koushi asked what she’d prefer for a marriage/bonding ceremony. He told her that it would be perfectly fine either way, now or later both sounded okay to him.

“C-can we do it now?” She stumbled, holding on to his arm. Nodding, he kissed her once sweetly and leaned down to her neck, kissing all of the skin there. First he scented her, and then bit down on the juncture of her throat and shoulders. A moment after releasing his teeth from her neck, Sugawara was kissing and licking the newly formed bond mark, soothing it the best he could. ___ whimpered slightly, a pleased undertone coating the sound. Soon after she did the same to him. They were officially bonded as mates.


	3. Then

They spent the night at the apartment, both curled on their sides comfortably in the big nest ___ had on her bed. Before sleeping, they’d spent a large amount of time cuddling, Koushi insisting on nuzzling and mouthing at her scent glands plus the newly formed bond bite for quite a while.

The two both decided on a few matters that night, among which the decision for suga and her to move in together. Until they could find a bigger place to start their family, they’d both live at ___’s apartment for now.  
As the month ended and they finished their respective commitments, they found a house and moved in together. ___ was starting to show finally. Koushi developed a habit of running his hands along his pregnant omega’s tummy whenever he got the chance and started to get rather protective of his mate without realizing it.


	4. Ending

~ You and Suga both worried over your two cubs constantly. It was a habit the both of you would never grow out of. ~

Breakfast this morning was your Alpha making sure the pancakes didn’t burn and that the kids both actually ate their fruit. Your oldest, the boy, made the best arguments he could, but each time Suga would shut him down and mother him until he gave in and took another couple bites. At least your youngest, the girl, had enough sense not to argue and just bear the food the best she could. As soon as the kids were done eating and your boy was finishing up getting ready for school, your mate came over to you and hugged you firmly. Peppering kisses all over your face as the griddle started to cool down, warm morning light streaming through the windows.

“Eww! Gross, don’t kiss in front of us! We need to leave!” Followed by fake gagging sounds coming from the oldest and a sweet and dreamy smile from the youngest.

Smiling at Suga, you scented him goodbye and let him take your adventurous boy to school, you staying at home with your sweet little girl.


End file.
